


Be Wherever You Are

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Look Mako and Bolin are homeless, Meet As Kids AU, Ongoing Trauma, past trauma, they're going to have a few issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: It's Korra's first adventure. Her versus the big city. Yes her father keeps trying to hold her hand, no she can't go around announcing she's the Avatar. But she's finally, finally out into this grand unknown world.It's nothing new for Asami. She attends these stuffy old parties all the time with her father. They were never any fun and the kids there were never really nice. But this new girl, who's loud and curious? Maybe she'll be different.It's just your average day for Mako and Bolin. Just as often as they're working with the Triple Threats, Bolin is out making friends. But these girls are nicely dressed, their parents hover and Mako knows money when he sees it. Why does his brother always go out of his way to find trouble?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Be Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Look ... author is dumb af. So I may add more tags if I think of them. They're so hard, idk why I never know what to put!!!! 
> 
> Behold! My Krew Meets As Kids AU.
> 
> Ages are at the bottom if you want to know before reading or figure it out by the one hint at their age in this, haha.

* * *

Good Morning (Korra)

* * *

Tonraq inhaled deeply, the smell of the upcoming harbor that was so different than home. Dirtier, heavier, the smell was altogether unpleasant. Even the sight of the city, though growing closer, had an unpleasant haze to it. Tonraq’s first impression of Republic City is that it's filthy and polluted. So much so compared to the crisp air and gleaming snow of his home. 

“Still smells like shit.” Tonraq snorted at the statement as the small old woman that said it shuffled up beside him. Lady Katara looks like a sweet old woman. Her calm and low voice gave her the sound of the wise woman she was. And her quick wit and sailors tongue always brought Tonraq good company. 

“It seems charming, I can see why you spent so many years here.” He lied expertly, knowing Katara saw right through it. She hummed, turning a sly eye up to him. 

“Keep that up, perhaps this city won't eat you whole. Just take a piece of you, just some gentle maiming.” He laughed as he always did. He only had the pleasure of meeting her brother Sokka a few times but it was enough to know where she got her humor from. It was a way she carried him with her. 

“Whoa!” Korra burst past both of them and attached herself to the rails of the ship. “Look, look! There it is!” She cried pointing at the giant, looming statue of Avatar Aang. Katara quickly abandoned her company with Tonraq to stand beside Korra. He smiled fondly at his daughter and the older woman, who was her grandmother in all ways but blood. But his face dropped at the sight of the city. 

“I am still against this” he said to his wife as she came up beside him. Senna placed her hand on his back and leaned against his arm. She had her eyes and smile fixed on the two at the railing. 

“Look at her-” Senna squeezed his arm reassuringly “-have you seen her so excited?” Korra chatted away with Katara, only pausing to greet Naga as she trotted up to them. 

“It’s not safe, I'd feel much better if we just kept to the compound.” 

“That’s not fair to Korra.”

“It's not about fair. It's about what is safest for our daughter.”

“Tonraq” Senna sighed, they had this conversation a dozen times before. “Korra is already eleven and she’s never even had a real, human, friend.”

“And you really think she’ll find one here?” He asked skeptically tilting his head to finally look at her. She had yet to look up at him. 

“Perhaps not but we can't keep her locked up forever. I don't want to wake up one day and find my daughter resents me for caging her.” She sounded so sad at the thought and it made Tonraq feel guilty. Senna wasn't the only one with those fears. It's why they’re here, why he agreed to this trip. 

He had every intention of turning down Katara’s offer. Was going to use the excuse that she was visiting her family and he didn't want to intrude. Was going to bring up the safety of his daughter when she insisted. But Katara is smart and conniving for a “sweet” old woman. Katara asked while Korra was there. She was just as outspoken about Korra being locked away as Senna. How could he say no again when Korra’s big blues welled up with disappointed tears. 

“Besides-” Senna looked up to meet his eyes “-master Katara and her family will be there. The White Lotus is always on guard.” She smiled determinedly and squeezed his arm again. “And I don't intend to sit back and let my daughter be threatened or hurt. Do you?”

“Of course not.” He answers instantly, though she already knew the answer. “I'd give my everything to protect Korra and you.” They were the two pieces of his heart, without them then there was nothing to him. 

“This will be good, Tonraq. Not just for Korra but for all of us. And if something should happen, not a force in this city or anywhere can stop the two of us from protecting our little girl.”

* * *

Good Day (Asami)

* * *

Hiroshi watched as Asami sat, leaning forward with her hand to her chin. It amused and warmed his heart that his daughter mimicked her father’s pose when lost in thought. In this little game of Pai Sho, Asami was stuck. She was going to lose, he could see all the moves she could make and none of it resulted in her win, yet he still patiently waited for her to make her move. 

“Very good Asami” he praised her when she made her move “but not yet good enough your defeat your old man, hm?” Hiroshi made his moves, swiftly ending the game. Asami’s face, beaming a second ago formed into a disappointed pout. 

“I was so close this time.” She said, studying the board. Trying to recognize where she went wrong to learn better next time. He’d never pretend he wasn’t proud of her intellect. “Again?” She asked hopeful, her hands already gathering the pieces but she stilled as he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Asami, I’m afraid work calls.”

“Oh” was her only response, looking genuinely disappointed this time as she began putting away the pieces. He hated that he had to leave her alone so often, maybe even more than she did. 

“But there is a gathering tonight. Apparently Lady Katara is in the city to visit her family and the council decided to throw her somewhat of a welcome party. We were invited.” Asami looked far from excited. She sighed quietly as she finished putting away the Pai Sho pieces and it’s board. Hiroshi smiled and patted his daughter's head. 

“I know these parties aren’t the most exciting thing in the world but it’s a family gathering. I bet there are a couple of kids there your age. Maybe you’ll make a friend or two.” Asami shrugged. She never had the greatest luck with friends. That was in part his fault, he supposed. After what had happened six years ago Hiroshi wanted Asami safe and protected as much as he could promise. As any father would. Even then, Asami just never got along well with a lot of the girls her age.

“I’ll make it up to you. How about we get you a new dress later, just for this occasion.”

“Can you let me come with you to work instead? I promise I’ll be quiet and I won’t touch anything this time.”

“I would Asami-” and he really would, and has “-but I’m afraid it’s all meetings today.” Hiroshi kissed her head “I’m sorry sweetheart. The next time I can, I’ll take you to work with me.”

“Promise?” Asami held up her pinkie and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his around it.

“I promise. Now-” he looked at his pocket watch and adjusted his vest “-I do believe you have a tutor to meet with. I want you bathed and ready to pick out that dress when I come home. Got it?” He could at least still get her that dress. Asami simply nodded before she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hiroshi allowed himself a moment to hug her back before ushering her down the hall. He really couldn’t be late for that meeting. 

* * *

Good Evening (Mako and Bolin)

* * *

Mako slid down the slope towards the underside of the bridge. He and Bolin had been lucky to nab the spot earlier in the year. The cool months had been dry but the next ones were said to make up for it. With fall rapidly cooling, Mako would need to find a place further in the city. If it was going to be as wet as the old people and their aching bones say it will be, the river will have this place flooded in no time.

As he walked up to their little home, he was relieved to see Bolin already there. His little brother appeared to be teaching Pabu some sort of trick. Though Mako had laughed at the idea, the little fire ferret was surprisingly receptive to the tricks Bolin would teach. And best yet, some people would find their performance entertaining enough for a few coin. 

“Hey!” Bolin shouted when he noticed Mako’s approach. “You'll never guess the haul I got!” His little brother rushed over and bent the door down that led to their little home under the bridge. They were very lucky to nab to spot. They were even luckier that Bolin was an earthbender. 

Mako pulled his bag from over his shoulder as Bolin reached for his own. Both ratty and torn and had to have their holes sewing regularly. But both still serve their purpose. Bolin grinned wildly as he reached in his bag and pulled out a paper bag. Mako arched his brow as Bolin held it open for Mako to see. In it looked to be a handful of very fresh rolls and dumplings. 

“Me and Pabs pulled the performance of a lifetime!” Bolin announced proudly as Mako looked up surprised to see so much. “So there we were-” and there he goes “-in the path of our deadly foe. The cart lady, the one that’s really grumpy and old and always yelling at me when I smell the food. I’m not even doing anything … most of the time. I mean what is her problem?” 

Mako rolled his eyes. Bolin had the ability to tell a story, he knew he did. Staying on track with that story was where the real challenge was with his little brother. 

“She’s always yelling at people who get in front of her cart. I think she’s afraid of running people over. And that’s where I get the best idea! As she moved her cart past us, Pabu ran in front of her and I screamed! Bam!” Bolin tapped his foot and a rock protruded the ground beside Pabu. The little fire ferret jumped, startled, but then laid on the ground. Limp as a noodle. Bolin slid over to his pet and cradled Pabu. Mako sighed for the already worn knees of Bolin’s pants.

“Pabu, stay with me bud.” Pabu chittered, not sounding like the dying friend he was supposed to be. “Oh what cruel fate to take my friend? My precious companion! How will I make it through the days without his warm heart to get me through the frozen streets of this cold, cold heartless city?” Mako rolled his eyes and shook his head as Bolin wailed. 

“And then she felt so bad for us that she gave me a whole bag of what's on her cart.” Bolin's dramatic mood instantly chipper. “I stuffed Pabu and the food in my back and here we are!” Mako ruffled Bolin’s hair as he went to grab their pot from their little home. 

“Or she just wanted to stop you from making a scene and scaring away her customers.” Mako smiled at Bolin’s pout as he kneeled beside the river. He filled up the pot, dumped out his haul of food and pulled out his knife. 

“You had to have been there Mako. It was our best performance yet. Pabu had warmed even her cold, cruel heart. She was definitely about to cry.” Bolin defended but Mako somehow doubted the truth in those words. He knows what lady he’s talking about and he doesn’t think there is a performance in the world that could move that old woman. But Mako didn’t say anything as he began to wash the vegetables he acquired. Knifing away all the spots too spoiled to eat. 

“Aw radish” Bolin muttered as the little red root was cut up into the pot.

“Go get the stand and don’t complain.” Bolin groaned as he shuffled through their sparse possession. Mako lifted the small pot, and walked over before sitting and waiting for his little brother. Once Bolin gave Mako the stand for the pot and even their warped wooden spoon, Mako held his hand under it. Producing the flame and slowly heating their food was time consuming and the sweat was already gathering in the back of his neck but it was much faster and less conspicuous then starting a fire with sticks. 

In the end it would be worth it, their food would be hot and safe and perfect for dunking chunks of bread in. With Bolin’s haul they would be eating good tonight and even have a decent meal tomorrow. If portioned right they may even be able to stretch into the next day as well. At least he didn’t have to worry so much tomorrow, he had work and it left him tired. It made searching for food harder but the yuans he earned is well worth the exhaustion. 

“Can I go to the park tomorrow? Me and Pabu have a new act I want to try out.” Bolin asked as he stirred the food and took a whiff of forming steam. “Hey this is actually starting to smell really good.”

“You’re just hungry.”

“I don’t know, I think you’re just getting better at this.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine you can go. Just don’t get chased out like last time.” Mako rolled his eyes as Bolin cheered and began chatting away to Pabu. As the contents of the pot began to bolin Mako figured he must be hungry too. It was starting to smell good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little start! I'm really excited to explore their dynamics in this and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store!
> 
> Asami and Mako are 12, Korra is 11 and Bolin is 10.
> 
> I may tag more characters if they become more prevalent but this mostly focuses on just the krew. For some reason I was like, I need to start this from the dad's pov. Which means mom, dad and big brother all rolled in on Mako gets to have that moment for his and Bolin's section there. So any of the adult pov will most likely come from Hiroshi and Tonraq. But most of it will be from the kids.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated!!


End file.
